Not My Business UNFINISHED
by FluffyShrekGirl
Summary: A Gatomon fic set to a poem about what happens when you decide to look out for number one and noone else.
1. Escape

Not My Business

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters, and I don't own the poem – it's 'Not My Business' by Niyi Osundare. The poem just popped into my head once when I was thinking about Digimon, and I thought it might be a good idea for a fic. Hope you like it! PS – the Sharmamon are from the PSOne game Digimon World. I just thought they'd make good henchmen for ole Myo.

_It was dark. I remember… running, the stones cold against my feet, a hand clutching mine. Wanting to know what was going on. He wouldn't tell me. _

"_Shh. Don't wake the others."_

_Why, what, how… no answers. A full moon slicing through the windows. The creak of the heavy oaken door. And a truck, waiting, waitng in silence. _

"_What - ?"_

"_Ssh. Go."_

"_Why would you do this?"_

_His fingers lifting my chin, turquoise eyes searching my soul._

"_Oh, Gatomon… I…"_

_His sigh was so heavy, and then…"I owe you my life, and I want you to be safe. Take care, my friend."_

_Squeezing his fingers with my own. "Come with me."_

"_No. If I stay with a little luck I can hide your disappearance until you're far from here."_

"_I can't let you do that."_

"_Please. I need to know you're OK."_

"_What about you?"_

"_Don't worry about me." Despite the cloth, I could tell he was smiling. "I'll be fine."_

"_But what if he - "_

"_Don't worry about him. I'll join you when I can. Stay strong."_

"_I don't want to leave you."_

"_You must. We can't go together. You have to go first."_

"_Why?"_

"_Don't ask me that. Please just do this for me."_

"_I…"_

"_Please."_

_Not wanting to go, but not wanting to let him down… hanging my head so my eyes traced the dusty ground._

"_Please?"_

_My voice sounded hoarse, faint. "OK."_

"_Good. Now go. There isn't much time."_

_Scrambling into the truck. Waving for an eternity, as I watched my only friend disappear into the night._

The door to the cabin banged suddenly, and Gatomon jumped, almost dropping her yam. Her head snapped around to see who it was that was coming through.

Akanni's round, smiling face looked back at her. "Easy, Gatomon. It's just me. You jumpy this morning, eh?"

She relaxed, and returned his smile. "A little, I guess."

It was just over a week since she had left the castle. It was so good to be out of there – no regime, no training, no punishments… just lazy days, sunshine and sweet potatoes.

Three of them lived in the house, besides Gatomon herself – Akanni, Danladi and Chinwe. It had been Danladi who had driven them here on back roads that night, and Gatomon was welcomed into the house as though she was a long-lost cousin. It was hard to believe, she mused, leaning back in her chair, hard to believe that digimon like these still existed – decent, kind digimon who would help anyone. Gatomon knew digimon who wouldn't save their own brother's life if it meant having to face punishment, but these digimon were different. And Gatomon was happier than she'd been in days. Years, even. She worried a bit about what might be happening back at the castle, but tried uneasily to put it out of her mind. She couldn't help him by worrying about him.

"Morning!" called Chinwe cheerfully, coming out of her room with an armful of washing. Danladi wasn't far behind her, coming from his own room, but he was a good deal more exhausted-looking. He seemed to be out all night… Gatomon didn't know what he did, but she was pretty certain it was something along the lines of what he did for her last week. They seemed to be some sort of resistance movement. If _he_ ever found them, they'd be dead for sure… Gatomon shivered, and forced the thought away.

Danladi stopped by the table and grinned at her. His teeth were a little crooked, but they were dazzlingly white, and his smile was warm and genuine. "You OK?"

Gatomon chuckled a little. "I'm fine. Just… someone walking over my grave."

"You shouldn't say things like that," Chinwe admonished. Her long black hair swished behind her as she turned towards the door. "I'm taking these down to the river to wash them. I won't be - "

She was interrupted by a sudden hammering on the door. A harsh voice called out, "Open up!"

Gatomon gasped. "Sharmamon!"

They had recently been recruited in the castle, and were heavily built, heavily-armed digimon. They were dangerously strong. And it sounded like there were a lot of them.

Chinwe looked terrified for a second, but then Akanni came over and touched her arm. She relaxed slightly, though there was still fear in her eyes. Akanni turned to Gatomon.

"Open up now or we'll break the door down!"

"Hide, now!"

"I can't just let you face them alone!" Gatomon protested.

Akanni's voice was firm. "Yes, you can. Myotismon has probably sent them to look for you. It's likely he doesn't even know we have anything to do with this yet – they're probably just running a random search. If they find you, they'll take you back."

Gatomon froze. Akanni didn't waste any time. "Quickly, hide in here."

He pulled the carpet up in a corner of the room. Underneath was a small trapdoor. "You'll be safe here. After all, that's what it was built for."

He gave her quick smile as he bundled her in. She protested again, but weakly. She had no desire to return to the castle. And Akanni was probably right…

The lid of the trapdoor closed and Gatomon was left in darkness.

A/N: Yes, I know there isn't a poem yet, but I had to start the story off somehow thought I'd split it up with a little cliffhanger lol. So what do you think so far? Please review if you have the time! Thanks!


	2. Decision

DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own Digimon, any of the characters, or the poem. Enjoy!

Gatomon breathed in the dank, earthy smell that the wood around her had acquired, and held up one paw. Her fingers were twitching and trembling. Her other hand still clutched the yam she had been eating. As much as she hated to admit it, she was scared. If they found her, she would be dragged back in shame to hours of torture until she could barely stand, let alone hold her head high and act like nothing had happened. A part of her almost wished she had stayed – there at least she knew she was partially safe from his wrath. Everyone else was as she was now – almost constantly quaking, waiting for the day when they would be the ones to bear the brunt of his attack.

She heard the door bang open, and then a voice belonging to a Sharmamon.

"Jeez, what a dump."

Gatomon felt an instant rush of annoyance. How dare he? But she remained where she was. She couldn't do anything.

"We're looking for - "

She held her breath.

" - Akanni."

She let out her breath in a soft whoosh. And then froze. _Akanni?_ What?

Akanni's gentle, soothing voice filtered through the floorboards to her hiding place. "Well, gentlemon, what can I do for you?"

"Shut up."

Then, suddenly, there were thumps and crashes. Gatomon heard Akanni cry out in pain, and Chinwe screamed. Gatomon's paw shot out and gripped the handle of the trapdoor… then she stopped.

Part of her was screaming at her, what are you doing? Your friend is in trouble – he _needs _you. But another, soft voice was whispering in her ear.

Why go out there? You can't do anything. And anyway, even if you could, then _he _would know where you were. You'd get dragged back in shame… all that effort would have been for nothing…

Slowly, she lowered her paw.

A/N: Short one this time, but I thought this was a shocking way to end the chapter! Please let me know what you think – I'm actually not too sure about this fic. If you have any ideas to improve it, or if you like it the way it is, please review and tell me! Thanks!


End file.
